


Ten Year Reunion

by anemptymargin



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley talks Ben into keeping his promise to come to the ten year reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr fic war. Prompt: Ben/McKinley - ten year reunion.

“You seriously want to do this?” Ben raised a well-groomed eyebrow over the rim of his glasses, offering his partner a wan smile. “It’s just a stupid camp thing… I mean it’s been a decade since we even saw any of them.”

“You and Susie did that thing last year…” McKinley rolled his eyes affectionately, kissing his cheek before zipping up his overnight bag.

“Thing? What, the drama exhibition? My group kicked her group’s butt and we went out for a drink.” His voice cracks slightly and he turns away to hide a blush. That hadn’t exactly been a night to remember - win or no win.

“And you totally made out.” McKinley laughs, leaning against his shoulder. “Come on, it’s a reunion. I want people to see that we’re still together… and successful.”

“Successful? I’m a high school drama teacher. You teach gym and coach little league. We’re doing the same thing we did at camp ten years ago.”

“For a much better paycheck… and don’t forget we’re still together.”

Rolling his eyes again, Ben reluctantly zips the case McKinley packed for him. “Yeah, in a two bedroom apartment so your Mom doesn’t find out you’re GAY even though we’ve been together like forever.”

“This isn’t about our massive closet space, okay? It’s not exactly like you’re itching to come out.”

“I’m a drama teacher, I don’t have to.”

McKinley rolled his eyes; “You’re coming. This was your idea. It’s a just a drive up to good old Camp Firewood - spend a couple hours swapping war stories…”

“Awkwardly reliving our teen years…”

“Showing off our wedding bands because they’re all so much more fucked up than we are.”

“That wedding’s still not legal.”

“And you still adore me…” McKinley straightened out the collar on his polo shirt, popping it up just like Ben used to back in the day.

“Get the keys before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
